The Way
by MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses
Summary: Max and Total are still recovering and have the task to protect Sparrow, Max and Fang's unborn baby. But it isn't easy, especially when there are vampires and werewolves surrounding them. Not to mention Itex.


**The Way **

**By: MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses **

You'd be surprised at how well Itex rewards those who cooperate.

It was a lesson Maximum Ride had learned well. Ignoring the clerk's cry of surprise at just how much money was in her purse, she continued bagging her groceries and told him to keep the change of the hundred she had given him.

With, of course, a look that clearly told him to keep this encounter to himself. The last thing she wanted was the small town of Forks to be aware of her existence. She cringed, already imagining the scandalized whispers.

Max climbed into her Cruiser, though she preferred her Harley, the car was safer. Much safer.

_"__And remember, the baby has to survive."_ They had told her. _"__Or else." _

The over-used threat usually wasn't enough to force her to back down, but she had seen first-hand exactly how violent they could get when Itex _really_ wanted something. She pushed away the screams of her late Flock to the dustiest corner of her mind, and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Around twenty minutes later, she arrived at her house. Not a home. It was just another stop, another rest along the unknown road she was taking.

She hated how long it took her to travel in the car, if she had used her wings it would have taken her less than five minutes, but Total had made his opinions quite clear when she first proposed the idea.

_"__No! Of course not! What if you have an accident? Where will we be then, hmm Maximum?!"_

He thought flying was dangerous in her "condition". Max wouldn't put it past him to chain her to the floor to prevent her from flying, that is, if he had thumbs.

Though knowing how stubborn the terrier was, she knew he would find a way. Possibly.

Max grabbed the groceries and walked into the overly modern house. She was glad she was still able to do _something_. Necks would be broken if the great Maximum Ride was reduced to a useless, whining pregnant female.

"How's Sparrow?" Total asked as soon as she crossed the door.

"He's fine." She waved her hand and the groceries began to pack themselves away.

"Show-off," grumbled Total. He followed her to the living room and lied down next to her on the couch.

"But you still love us," Max said putting a hand over her protruding belly. "Right?"

Total responded by licking her face. She wiped off the slobber and turned on the television. "Anything new?"

"He kicked while I was grabbing doughnuts." She said nonchalantly.

Total sighed tiredly. "You're going to have to file that in the report to Itex."

"Any idea as to what they're going to do?" The last encounter with Itex had been an odd one. Not that all of them weren't, but this one more so.

_Get impregnated_, they had told her. _You can choose between the blind one and the silent one. _Ignoring their cry of protest the messenger continued. _By the end of the week, we expect the deed to be done, ok? _

And it was done, though not without losses. When they had initially protested, the scientists had "retired" the Flock. Except for Fang and Max. They had been thrown together in a room and by the end of it, Max was going to be a mom.

Surprisingly, they had let her go, but had told her that she needed to report all incidents with the baby. What's his hair color? Did he kick during the pregnancy? Was he premature? Does he have wings? Any mutations? And by mutations they meant powers, though they refused to acknowledge them as such.

Itex hadn't let Fang out though, he had also been retired. His screams had echoed around the facility as they escorted her out.

"Yeah, I guess I do," She said, ignoring the latest news of Britney Spears. A howl was heard outside and Total shuddered.

"They're getting closer." For the past few days, it was all that could be heard from the forest. "What if they're Erasers?"

"That's impossible, they were all retired. Ari was the last one and he expired. You're losing your touch, old man." Max teased. His age was, however, showing through. Patches of fur were missing, and proof of his fights marked his body.

"What of you, Maximum? Aren't you old? Almost twenty?"

"Maybe, but you're what? Fifty-something?"

"And livin' the dream." The howls subsided and it was finally quiet. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to bite some ankles to get some peace around here!"

Max nodded. She got few hours of sleep and the wolves weren't helping. The lavender bags under her eyes stood as witnesses.

Howls pierced through the air again and Total jumped up and stood in fighting position. It sounded as though they were coming from right outside.

"Damn, whose ass am I going to have to kick?" Max joked as she stood and walked towards the door. "Come on Total, we've got to give those mutts, no offense, a piece of our mind."

"None taken, you're right. Who do they think they are, taking away our sleep?" He snapped out his wings. "You could possibly, you know, maybe use your wings too?" He said very quickly as if not wanting her to hear.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die of No Flying-itis!" She exclaimed before gingerly extending her room-filling tawny wings.

Total chuckled. "No Flying-itis, nice."

Max bowed. "What can I say, I try my best. Now we need to go now, or else we might lose them."

They went outside before a peculiar stench assaulted their noses, "Aw, man. Do you smell that? It smells like . . ."

"Wet dog," Total said. "But, like, a thousand times worse than me."

"And that other thing, it's super sweet." Max said while holding her nose. "We'll land here, put away our beauties, then see what's going on."

Total nodded and they landed in the clearing. Carefully, they crept towards where they were hearing voices.

"You did not imprint on my daughter, you – you mutt!" They saw a young, gorgeous female yelling at a very tall, muscular guy.

And behind him were huge wolves.

Total whistled. "Well, I guess that explains all that howling."

Simultaneously, all of the peoples' heads turned toward them. Max lightly slapped Total, "Damn, Total! The lack of spying ruined your skills!" She hissed before standing calmly and motioning for Total to follow her.

She held up her hands in the universal sign of surrendering. "I'm terribly sorry-"

A wolf cut her off by growling and stepping forward menacingly. Total stepped forward also and growled. The female laughed and Total jumped on the wolf and grabbed hold of the silver coat.

Max stepped forward. "Total! Get your ass over here!" But he didn't relent, and neither did the wolf. The wolf's head twisted around and tried to catch Total.

"Total!" Max yelled. She raised her arm, a move that didn't go unnoticed, and pushed it out. The wolf rose into the air and flew into a tree. The strangers turned to her and crouched.

Max and Total, who had returned to her after being saved, repeated the action.

If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they'd get. Her wings snapped out, and she reveled in the looks of surprise and fear on their faces. "Nobody messes with my dog." She said before raising her arm.

**A/N: Is it a crime to say I really enjoyed writing this when I have three other stories waiting for me to continue them? Check them out, I promise you'll enjoy them (if you like Harry Potter). If you read this, don't for get to review! Alright?**


End file.
